Recent display devices with reduced size and weight, such as flat panel displays (FPDs), achieve high performance. Such display devices, for example liquid crystal display devices, are now installed in various electronic devices. In particular, reduction in power consumption is an issue in portable electronic devices, and thus devices with lower power consumption have been developed.
In the field of liquid crystal display devices, a polymer sustained (PS) alignment technique has been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device comprising: a liquid crystal cell that includes a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer which is held between the pair of substrates, wherein at least one substrate of the pair of substrates includes an electrode, an undercoat film which is formed on a liquid crystal layer side of the electrode, and a polymer layer which is formed on a liquid crystal layer side of the undercoat film and controls the alignment of liquid crystal molecules adjacent to the polymer layer, the undercoat film is formed of a photoactive material, the polymer layer is formed by polymerization of a monomer added to the liquid crystal layer, and the liquid crystal layer contains liquid crystal molecules having, in a molecular structure thereof, a multiple bond other than conjugated double bonds of a benzene ring.
Also, Patent Literature 2 and Non-Patent Literature 1, for example, disclose various materials developed as liquid crystal materials for liquid crystal display devices.